hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Anker-Hansen konsernet
thumb|Anker-Hansen konsernet eier [[Hotel Cæsar (hotel)|Hotel Cæsar. Foto: TV 2]] Anker-Hansen-konsernetStavingen "Anker-Hansen konsernet" er ifølge vanlig rettskriving en særskrivingsfeil; det burde være en andre bindestrek før "konsernet". Den "gale" skrivemåten har imidlertid vært sett i skrift i selve serien og har derfor en viss offisiell status, så den brukes også i tittelen på denne artikkelen. har som hovedregel vært eierne av Hotel Cæsar, og spiller dermed en stor rolle for serien. Historikk Konsernet ble grunnlagt av Astrid Anker-Hansen i eller kort tid etter 1947. Konsernet ble etter hvert et av Norges største hotellkjeder, og hadde stor suksess. Astrids sønn Georg tok over morens jobb som konsernsjef i 1978, en stilling han innehar frem til sin død i 1999. I løpet av denne tiden blir hans datter Juni økonomisjef, hennes mann Ragnar Lunde hotellsjef, og i 1998 ansettes Rolv Espevoll som konsernassistent. Innen Georg dør i 1999 endrer han ledelsesstrukturen drastisk. Han danner en stiftelse, og konsernet er nå delt mellom hans fire barn, Juni, Julie, Jens August og Charlotte, og hans kone Ninni. Ninni får i tillegg til dette enerett i styret, og ansetter blant annet kort tid senere sin bror, Svein Krogstad, som hotellsjef. Ninni kommer i år 2000 ut for en ulykke, og havner i koma. De neste to årene styrer broren Svein og deres mor Gjertrud Krogstad som konsernsjef. I 2002 våkner Ninni opp igjen og tar jobben som hotellsjef. Jens August forfalsker imidlertid Georgs testamente, og legger til en klausul som sier at gifter Ninni seg med ham, mister hun retten over konsernet. Han forfører henne, og de gifter seg. Når sannheten kommer for en dag, ender Ninni opp med å skyte Jens August, og selv om han overlever, fengsles hun (ikke minst fordi hun samtidig skjøt og drepte Arne Marcussen). Broren Svein styrer fra da av hennes del av stiftelsen. Etter initiativ fra Scott Wallace, adoptivsønn av Georgs bror Hugo, går konsernet på børs i 2005. De tidligere medlemmene av stiftelsen mottar en aksjepost hver seg, og noen prosenter blir også solgt til andre investorer. I 2006 tar Scott og hans halvbror Rolv Espevoll makten over konsernet. De har sammen kjøpt opp 51 % av aksjene, og bruker aksjemajoriteten til å styrte Anker-Hansen-familien. Ved hjelp av Nadia Selam Tefari klarer Anker-Hansen-familien å få tilbake konsernet, og Astrid kjøper nå opp samtlige aksjer. For å hindre at en slik overtagelse skjer igjen, sitter hun nå på alle prosentene selv, mens styret og ledelsen er håndplukket av henne. Jens August blir konsernsjef, Juni blir økonomisjef, Julie blir hotellsjef og Georgs tidligere ukjente sønn Storm blir konsernsjefsassistent. Da en intern krangel i familien oppstår, ser Astrid seg nødt til å dele ut makten for å skape rettferdighet. Hun beholder 6 % av aksjene selv, og gir sine fire tilstedeværende barnebarn, Jens August, Juni, Julie og Storm, 23,5 % hver. I tillegg får de hver sin styreplass, og Juni blir styreleder. Da konsernet går i fusjon med fortetningsmannen og hotelleieren Tom Ivar Hove gjør han krav på 34 % av aksjene, rett til å styre over hotellsjefsstillingen og to styreplasser for å få avtalen i boks, noe som resulterte i at alle de fire barnebarna gir han 8,5% hver, og at Julie trekker seg fra styret for å gi plass til Tom Ivar. Den ekstra styreplassen han råder over velger han å gi til Nadia, som også får hotellsjefsstillingen. Da Jens August bryter ekteskapskontrakten han har med Eva Rosenkrantz, får hun halvparten av alt det han eier, dette inkluderer halvparten av hans 15%. For å skaffe seg en forbundsfelle gir Tom Ivar Nadias styreplass til Eva. Etter å ha falt ned trappen på Hotel Cæsar dør Tom Ivar, og hans døtre Cathrine Hove og Cecilie Dahr Hove arver hver sin halvdel og styreplass. Cecilie på sin side ønsker ikke å jobbe med forretninger, og gir Cathrine råderett over sine prosenter og den ekstra styreplassen. Sent i 2008 begynner en mediestorm å rase rundt Jens August, noe som skaper mye dårlig reklame for konsernet. Da han selv nekter å trekke seg blir det kalt inn til generalforsamling, hvor Juni og Jens August stiller med hver sine forslag til nytt styre og ledelse. Junis forslag vinner, og hun trår selv inn som konsernsjef, Cathrine blir økonomisjef og Eva blir hotellsjef. Ledelsen blir bestående av Juni og Eva, samt Cathrine. Cathrine har fortsatt råderett over en ekstra styrepass grunnet farens fusjonsavtale, og den velger hun å gi til Guri Høyer. Det velges også en styrerepresentant fra de ansatte; Viggo Hauge, som blir det femte styremedlemmet. thumb|[[Horst Jenka signerer avtalen med konsernet. Foto: TV 2]] Tidlig 2009 kjøper konsernet 30 hoteller fra Jenka-gruppen, og blir med det Nord-Europas største hotellkjede. Kort tid etter selger Cathrine seg ut av konsernet og starter sin egen kjede med grunnlag i et antall hoteller hun overtar som følge av at hun selger seg ut, og aksjene hennes går tilbake til de rettmessige eierne før fusjonen. Dermed får Juni, Julie, Jens August og Storm tilbake 4,25% hver seg, og Guri og Cathrine trår begge ut av sine styreplasser. Et snaut år går før Cathrine kjøper seg inn i konsernet igjen. Etter å ha blitt saksøkt for hundre millioner av MonoNor havner konsernet i en økonomisk krise, og for å hindre konkurs selger de 40% til Horst Jenka. Det viser seg imidlertid at han i realiteten jobber for Cathrine, og aksjene tilhører snart henne igjen. Etter salget av de 40 prosentene eier Cecilie 13%, Juni, Julie og Storm eier 11% hver seg, Jens August og Eva eier 5%, og Astrid eier 4%. Storm ønsker å selge sine aksjer til Cathrine, fordi han føler seg frosset ut av familien. Men i siste liten kommer han til å tenke på Astrid, og angrer seg. Cecilie selger sine aksjer til Cathrine mot at hun avlyser avtalen med Storm. Cathrine godtar det, og hun eier 53%. Cathrines kjede går kort tid etterpå konkurs, og en sveitsisk bank overtar aksjene hennes. Astrid dør også kort tid etter konkursen, og hennes fire tilstedeværende barnebarn arver 1% hver. Ikke lenge etterpå kjøper Hans-Herman Rosenkrantz 43% av aksjene som den sveitsiske banken eide, de øvrige 10 deles jevnt på de andre aksjonærene. Juni ser på det som trygt å forlate landet av personlige årsaker etter dette, da konsernet er ute av umiddelbar fare. Jens August blir gjeninnsatt som midlertidig konsernsjef, og Pål Gottlieb blir ansatt som økonomisjef. Junis datter Victoria har også kommet hjem fra utlandet, og blir konsernassistent. Hans-Herman dør samme år av kreft, og hans datter Hermine arver aksjeposten hans. Denne skal i midlertid ivaretas av en forvalter inntil hun fyller 25. Hans-Herman giftet seg med Cathrine like før han døde, og forvalteren blir derfor Cathrine. Hermine kan derimot endre forvalter til Hans-Hermans kusine Eva, noe hun etter en stund gjør. Samtidig trekker Storm seg fullstendig ut av konsernet og selger sin aksjepost til broren Jens August. Det viser seg at Astrid hadde en datter ved navn Ragnhild Røed. Når hun bekjentgjøres for familien blir det klart at hun har krav på 17 % av konsernet, som hennes enkemann Arnfinn Lycke overtar når hun omkommer i en brann. Samtidig bestemmer Hermine seg for å la Eva og Cathrine kontrollere hver sin halvpart av aksjeposten sin, noe Cathrine gjør i et års tid. Etter dette blir det klart at Cathrine lenge har jobbet mot konsernet, og Eva overtar igjen alle Hermines aksjer. Disse beholder hun i noen knappe uker, før Hermine gifter seg med Jens Augusts sønn Georg jr. Giftemålet utløser nemlig en tilleggsklausul i Hans-Hermans testamente, og gjør at Hermine får råderett over aksjene sine før fylte 25. Da Hermine blir drept i en bilulykke bare noen dager senere, arver Georg hennes 43 % i konsernet. Han ønsker ikke selv å være noen del av styret, derfor fordeler han aksjene sine slik at Jens August og Eva styrer 14 % hver, og Juni 13. Dette skaper en dualitet hvor duoen Arnfinn og Juni sammen kontrollerer 49 %, og Jens August og Eva det samme. Sine siste to prosenter gir Georg til sin utenforstående venninne Runa Jørgensen, i den tro at dømmekraften hennes vil gjøre konsernet godt. Under en middag i Paris i januar 2012 diskuterer Julie og Arnfinn muligheten for at Arnfinn kan kjøpe Julies 9,24 %. Først i oktober samme år får TV-seerne vite at Arnfinn faktisk kjøpte Julies aksjer og dermed sitter på 26,24 %. Samme høst får konsernet økonomiske problemer. Det starter med at forsikringsselskapet deres går konkurs, noe som igjen fører til at byggingen av Byen i byen stoppes. Arnfinn vil ut av konsernet og gir de øvrige aksjonærene et ultimatum: enten å selge nok aksjer til Arnfinn så han får 51 %, eller så vil han selge sine aksjer til Horst Jenka. Det ender imidlertid med at konsernet kjøper ut Arnfinn ved å gi han 124 av konsernets hoteller, og Arnfinn starter den konkurrerende hotellkjeden Lycke Hotels. Kort tid etter dette kjøper Julie 20 % av aksjene som Arnfinn hadde. Jens August går bak ryggen på de andre og bruker alle Julies penger på å forskuddsbetale et selskap som skulle produsere en scene til Byen i byen. Selskapet går konkurs, og alle pengene er tapt. Med dette er Anker-Hansen-konsernet i praksis konkurs. Det som blir dråpen som får begeret til å renne over, er at Monica krever 1 million kroner i erstatning fordi Jens August sa opp butikk-kontrakten hennes i Byen i byen. Alle konsernets hoteller selges på tvangsauksjon som følge av konkursen. Familien skraper sammen penger for å prøve å vinne tilbake konsernets hjørnestein Hotel Cæsar, men må se seg slått av en anonym budgiver under budrunden. Dette viser seg å være Albert Lunde. Senere kommer det frem at Anish Singh står for 80 % av oppkjøpet. Slik så aksjonærpostene ut før konkursen i 2012: (Sortert fra mest til minst) *Georg Anker-Hansen jr. – 41 % **14 % forvaltes av Eva Rosenkrantz **14 % forvaltes av Jens August Anker-Hansen **13 % forvaltes av Juni Anker-Hansen *Julie Anker-Hansen – 20 % *Jens August Anker-Hansen – 14,52 % *Juni Anker-Hansen – 9,24 % *Eva Rosenkrantz – 7 % *Ueide aksjer – 6,24 % **2,48 % av dem forvaltes av Måne Lillevik *Runa Jørgensen – 2 % I 2015 blir konsernet gjenopprettet etter at Hotel Cæsar vinner en konkurranse med forslag om et plusshotell. thumb|Styret under et morgenmøte våren 2013. Aksjonærer Under generalforsamlinger vinner det forslaget med flest aksjer på seg. (Sortert fra mest til minst) *Juni Anker-Hansen – 37,5 % *Eva Rosenkrantz – 32,5 % *Albert Lunde – 20 % (Bitten Lillevik sitter på fullmakt over Albert sine aksjer) *Bitten Lillevik – 9 % (solgte senere en ukjent andel av sine aksjer til Amanda Martins, senere Amanda Anker-Hansen) *Harshad Kapoor – 2 % *Amanda Anker-Hansen – ukjent andel aksjer (kjøpt fra posten på 9 % omtalt over) Senere får også JODA! en aksjepost i Cæsar. I en avstemning på en generalforsamling vist i episode 146 av sesong 33 er det forutsatt at Juni og Amanda til sammen har like under 50 % av aksjene, siden deres forslag om å bygge et plusshotell i New York først later til å ha falt, men så går gjennom likevel da Harshad Kapoor (som bare eier 2 %) bestemmer seg for å stemme for og dermed blir tungen på vektskålen. Da Amanda forlater Oslo i januar 2017 overtar Storm hennes aksjer, som blir sagt tilsvarer 20 % av konsernet. Amanda må dermed ha skaffet seg flere aksjer enn det som står oppført i oversikten over, men det er ukjent hvem av de andre aksjonærene hun har kjøpt dem fra. Styret Under ordinære styremøter vinner det forslaget med flest stemmer på seg. Styreleder har dobbeltstemme. Nåværende styrerepresentanter *Juni Anker-Hansen, styreleder *Eva Rosenkrantz, styremedlem *Geir Mikkelsen, styremedlem * (Ukjente) Mens hun var på rehabilitering etter Goggens flystyrt, satte Juni sammen et håndplukket styre av folk uten kjent tilknytning til Anker-Hansen-familien, og lot sin venn Arild Iversen fungere som styreformann. Eva Rosenkrantz er formodentlig også ennå medlem av styret, men har ikke vært vist på styremøter i 2016. Junis tanke bak dette spesielle styret var tydeligvis at noen måtte holde Amanda (nå konsernsjef) i tømme mens Juni selv var til attføring. thumb|Styret i 2016 utgjør også et jaktlag, her på plass i [[Cæsar-hytta. Foto: TV2]] Dette nye styret ser ut til å være mer eller mindre identisk med det jaktlaget Amanda noen ganger er i skogen med. Ledelsen Ledelsen styrer hotellkjedens drift, men har ingen direkte innvirkning på konsernets avgjørelser. Nåværende ledelse: *Eva Rosenkrantz - konsernsjef *Harshad Kapoor - hotellsjef Referanser og fotnoter Kategori:Forretningsselskaper